


The Difference Between: Third Target

by wolfsrainrules



Series: Natsu's Corner [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Varia, BAMF Vongola Tenth Generation, BAMF Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Bitch these are his cubs now, Do not post to another site, Gen, He was an Abusive Asshole, I have permission to be playing in her verse, Protective Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Takes place in A Bleach_ed_Na_tsu Verse, The Difference Between Verse, The tenth gen got away from him, Xanxus and the Varia took them in, Xanxus is a good guy, Xanxus realizes his brothers would have loved them, do not test him, happily, he will murder for them, introspection piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules
Summary: Xanxus is watching the cubs train, thinking about how well they fit with the Varia when it hits him.His brothers would have loved the cubs.





	The Difference Between: Third Target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bleach_ed_Na_tsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Difference Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073659) by [Bleach_ed_Na_tsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu). 



It had been months since Xanxus had taken in the cubs.

Xanxus had known going in that the moment his Pride had  _ cubs _ to look after their protective natures would get  **_monstrous_ ** . He had known going in that he was a possessive fucker. He had  _ known _ going in that since the cubs had been so hurt it would be so much worse.

He had  _ known _ going in about all of the changes having cubs in his Pride would bring to himself  _ and _ his Elements.

Even still...knowing and experiencing were two completely different things. 

Especially since the brat Resonated and then Synchronized with Xanxus. 

It made Xanxus miss his brothers who he had Resonated and Synchronized with. It was a phenomenon thought to be a myth by the Mafia it was so rare for two Skies to Resonate so well they Synchronized. Xanxus knew that ‘myth’ to be truth having Synchronized with his brothers before their death.

A Sky Harmonized with their Guardians, and formed a soul deep connection. It allowed an ‘awareness’ of the Sky and the Elements, no matter where they went. A Sky bonded with Elements would never be ‘alone’ again, in the conventional sense, and the reverse held true. An Element with a Sky would never feel alone again- always aware they had a home waiting for them to return. 

If the bonds grew strong and deep enough, eventually a Sky would be able to share Flames with their Elements. This strengthened the bond between Sky and Element to the point that they would be aware of changes in one another’s Flames and, through that, change their emotional states. When the bond reached this state an Element could share their Flames with their Sky as well. Once the bond reached this state a Sky also allowed their Elements to ‘sense’ each other through the Sky, and be aware of each other in a way most never truly were.

If Skies and their Elements were lucky they reached the second state in the bond. 

Most didn’t manage a bond that close with their Elements, instead forever remaining in the first level of a bond- where the Sky was aware of their Elements and the Elements aware of their Sky.

If the bonds were  _ especially _ strong in a group, the Elements would begin to ‘feed’ on each other’s Flames just by being in one another’s presence, without any actual thought on their parts. 

It strengthened them and allowed the Elements to ‘feed’ off the other Elements rather than the Sky alone. It would be a constant state of Harmony among the group, and an awareness of one another that had nothing to do with their bond with their Sky and everything to do with the bonds they had forged on their own. 

In this level of a bond the Elements of the Sky could Harmonize with their own Element and provide a pseudo-bond to that Element’s Sky. It was an odd happening that no one had explained, but it was something that happened all the same. At this point it would be uncomfortable for any of the group to take extended stays away from one another, and the group would be more aware of any fluctuations in the others’ Flames. 

The third level of the bond was  _ rare _ . 

Truly Harmonized groups were the only ones that tended to reach that level of bond and were  **_dangerous_ ** because of it- moving and reacting as one being. Xanxus had reached this level with his Elements. Tsuna had reached it as well. 

The two Skies had Synchronized. 

Resonating Skies were Skies that matched well enough it was like having that Second level of awareness with each other. 

_ Synchronized _ Skies were another story. They were Skies that matched so well they may as well have been ‘One Sky.’ It was like the third level of the bonds between an Element and Sky, except between Skies. It also had the effect of making both Skies aware of the other’s Elements. It created a sort of pseudo-bond between them. 

Having Synchronized with the Sky-cub made Xanxus  **_even worse_ ** than he had thought he would be.

Months in and Xanxus was still sometimes surprised at how well the Cubs meshed with the rest of his Pride. It was…strange. He knew that Elements in Synched Skies got along more easily than other Elements would, but even that didn’t account for how well the Elements got along.  _ (Despite the property damage saying otherwise.) _

Months into having the cubs running around and learning beside his Pride, months of watching the cubs grow and flourish under his Pride, and it suddenly hits Xanxus. 

He’d been watching Tsuna with his Elements, head thrown back with a laugh, as he patiently ran through the Flame control exercises Xanxus had given him alongside his Elements. 

The thought rises out of his subconscious, clear and powerful, and so very true: 

_ His brothers would have loved Tsuna. _

Bright, happy, gleaming orange eyes turn to stare at Xanxus when Tsuna feels the older Sky’s Flames flutter and twitch.

Xanxus stares at the cubs on the lawn and blinks. 

They would have, Xanxus knows. They would have loved the cubs.

If they had known back then what Iemitsu had been doing to the Sky-cub and his Guardians…no force on Earth would have stopped them from raging in to take the cubs away.

Xanxus spares a moment to wonder what that would have been like. 

What might have happened with Xanxus and Tsuna standing with his three brothers? 

Because Xanxus has no doubt that the Sky-cub would have Synchronized with his brothers. What could have been with five Synchronized Skies standing at the helm of Vongola?

After a moment Xanxus shakes the thought away, and stands to stalk over to the cubs and expand on their control exercises. He wasn’t the kind of man for ‘what if’. He was a man of ‘now’ a man of action. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by a review over on Fanfic from SleepyMangaHead.


End file.
